Hojo strikes againDundundun!
by c4tth3gr34t
Summary: Reno and Rude find a hidden lab and take Cloud to explore it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, because if I did Zack would never have died!

Setting: Before Advent Children and after the game endedish.

C4tth3gr34t: HI! This is my first ever fanfic! Please be gentle!  
Chapter One: Hojo strikes again!

Bam! The door to Rufus Shin-Ra's new presidential office is thrown open. In walks Reno and Rude, Rude has some papers under his arm. Rufus looked up from the pile of paper work and his laptop and watched as the two men walked in. Reno flopped in a chair while Rude remained standing.  
"Reno, I suppose this means you two found something and that you are not just here to bug me about a raise again because if it is the second reason I have not had enough target practice recently." Rufus glared at the messy redhead.  
"Chill, Bossman. Rude and I were good little dogs and dug up some interesting info 'bout 'nother hidden lab of Hojo's. Thought ya'd want to know, but we can leave." The shit-eating grin spread across Reno's face.  
"Really, Rude let me see."  
"Yes, sir."  
Rufus Flipped through the file for a few minutes and then considered the options. "Good job. Reno get in contact with Cloud tell him we have a job for him. Use his home office number he will be more likely to come if Tifa tell him about it."  
"Damn that chick still hasn't got it?" Reno grimaced.  
"More than likely she will never see that Cloud is to emotionally scarred to ever return or want to return her 'love', but for now we will use this to our advantage. Once Cloud is here and has taken the job you and Rude will accompany Cloud to this lab. Save anything of use and then destroy the lab."  
"Sir, is that wise?"  
"Rude how else do you think we are going to get Cloud to take this job? We have plenty of other labs that are more suited for my goals. This will make Cloud easier to control during the mission." Rufus got up from his desk and turned to the window overlooking the newly repaired Midgar with an icy smile. "Get this job done and we will see about that raise, Reno. Leave."  
"Yes Sir!"

c={:::::::::::::::: c={:::::::::::::::: c={:::::::::::::::: c={::::::::::::::::

"Tifa when is Cloud getting back?" asked a small light brunette boy wearing black pants and a deep purple t-shirt.  
"Well Denzel, Cloud doesn't like to be in one place for long, though he left a message saying he should be back in two weeks…..strange that is right when I am going to leave to look at the oil fields with Barrett." Tifa was cleaning some glasses at the bar as she pondered this. "Oh well, I won't be gone for long, so I will see Cloud when I get back!"  
"Right, sure Tifa, who is going to look after Denzel and I if you aren't here?" Marlene walked in with an empty basket of flowers. She had on a white sundress with pink flowers on it.  
"Hmm, oh Vincent will be coming and watching you two. Now, I need to run to the store, if anyone calls for Cloud tell them he isn't here right now but will be back as soon as possible."  
"Yes Tifa, stay safe," called the two children as their main guardian left.  
"What do you want to do now, Marlene?"  
"Play in Cloud's room/office?"  
"Sure! Maybe we can find where he hides from Tifa!"  
The two children ran upstairs just as the phone in Cloud's office began to ring. The children stop to look at each other and then sprinted to the phone, both wanting to pick it up in case it was Cloud. Denzel got there first with his longer legs, so he picked up the phone and waited.  
"Yo Denzel, it's Reno! Calling 'bout a job for Cloud."  
"Tifa told us to tell you that Cloud isn't here right now but will be back soon."  
"Denzel lyin' is bad. Why don't ya guys call Cloud about it. Tell 'im to get to th' Rocket Town inn A.S.A.P."  
"Okay, Mr. Reno. Can we come play something?"  
"Whenever ya want to. Ya know Rufus likes teaching ya about the business world 'n' stuff."  
"Thanks, Mr. Reno! We will call Cloud right now!"  
"Good Boy! Catch ya later."  
"Marlene, we have to call Cloud about a job."  
"But Tifa says that she should call Cloud when he gets a job."  
"I know, but it's a job for Mr. Rufus, so it's really important, right?"  
"Yeah! Lets call Cloud on speaker phone!"  
"Okay!"

c={:::::::::::::::: c={:::::::::::::::: c={:::::::::::::::: c={::::::::::::::::

Cloud pulls over his motorcycle and takes out his phone. "You have one new message."  
"HI Cloud! It's Denzel and Marlene! Mr. Reno called, he says that Mr. Rufus has a job for you and that they would like it if you went to the Rocket Town inn as soon as possible! Don't tell Tifa we called you about a job because she likes to do it! Please come home soon after you finish the job! Tifa will be leaving in two weeks for three weeks, so it's safe to come home then! See you soon!"  
Cloud smiles and turns his bike around, heading toward Rocket Town to finish this job quickly so he can see the kids.  
"Yo Cloud! What took ya s'long? We been waiting for days, ya know?" Reno smirked at Cloud as he walked over to Reno's and Rude's table.  
"You do realize Reno that there are five inns in Rocket Town, right? Though I knew you would either be in the most expensive one or the cheapest and it looks like I was right about the first." Cloud snipped back.  
"Ya know Rude's use to living in a certain style. Frankly, don't care where we stay so long as it has a bed and a shower but the Bossman already made the reservations."  
"I'm sure it just breaks your heart Reno."  
"Ya know me well, Cloud. Yo! Feel special the Bossman paid big bucks to get ya the best room and service."  
"A good bribe, what does Rufus want this time?"  
"Dude, he's even gonna pay ya!"  
"Reno… Cloud while looking through the former president's files, we found that Hojo had a lad hidden underground six miles away from Rocket Town. It is Rufus's wish that you assist us in searching the lab and, if we can do it safely, destroying the lab and, if the lab cannot be destroyed safely, then we are ordered to seal it at least. Also, if there is any information pertaining to you, Zack or Aerith then it is yours to do with as you wish." Rude set his hand down on Reno's shoulder and fixed his gaze at Cloud.  
"Hmm, I will consider this offer, but I do have children to feed nowadays." Cloud half-smiled.  
"Rude, Rude! Cloud smiled! Write this date down, it's one for the history books!" Reno laughed. Rude got a small black notebook out and wrote something down. After putting it away, he returned his gaze to Cloud.  
"Yes, we cannot forgot about the little ones. Rufus is willing to pay you are much as you need at the end of the job. Deal?" Rude extended his hand over the table. Cloud thought it over for a second and took Rude's hand and shook it.  
"Deal. We will start tomorrow, I haven't had a proper bath today and I am starting to stink, not that you could smell it over Reno's stench." Cloud got up and took his bag. "I take it that if I give my name at the front desk, they will direct me to my room?"  
"Yes, see you tomorrow Cloud." Rude answered while restraining Reno from flying over the table at Cloud.  
Cloud walked off and waved.

"Rude, one of these days I am gonna kill him. Damn SOLDIER senses and the repulsion to smoke!" Reno fussed and took out another cigarette from his pocket.  
"Reno remember his is still relearning the proper way to interact with people. He is doing much better, the little ones are having a good impact. Remember just a year ago Cloud had no idea how to interact?" Rude stole Reno's lit cigarette. Reno gave him a look and took out another one.  
"Yeah, Yeah. Was worried about the little brat, but just a little!" Reno refused to meet Rude's gaze.  
"Reno, you had a fifty step plan to steal Cloud, save him from Tifa's 'bad influence', and then teach him all he needed to know to survive in the real world."  
Reno went bright red. "S-Shut up. It would have worked, if Bossman hadn't threatened me with a salary cut I would have done it. Would be the least I could do."  
"Still guilty about the whole not making it on time to save Zack? There was nothing you could have done and hasn't Cloud forgiven you?" Rude put a comforting hand on Reno's arm.  
"Whatever. I know, but Cloud keeps getting the short end of the stick. Hell, Rufus feels for him, so I ain't crazy." Reno shrugged and got up. "Hitting the hay."  
"Reno, don't forget. I knew Cloud before the Nightmare happened. You would have tried your hardest to corrupt him, not that Zack would have let you." Rude smiled and left Reno gaping at the air.  
Once Reno recovered, he huffed off knowing that Rude was hurt that Cloud did not fully recover his memories, and thus does not know of their past friendship.

"Hmm, Turks aren't made the same way as when I was one." Vincent, detaching himself from the shadows, went to his room. He had a feeling that Cloud would be in Rocket Town and might need help, and so, he arrived a few days earlier.

End Chapter One

Aurthor's note: I would love reviews, good or bad. Also there is nothing but friendship going on with Rude and Reno but I think if you are around someone 24/7 and saving each other's lives, you will become a little close. Thanks! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters and other stuff! Cause If I did Zack wouldn't have died!

C4tth3gr34t: hey just wanted to let you know. About Reno's speech, I am of the belief that after so many years around well-educated people, he would pick up some of the correct ways to say things through he will not change everything but enough so that Rufus won't try to kill him every time he opens his mouth. Also Rufus will not be using contractions in his speech because I think it gives him a more pretentious tone. Thanks for reading.

Recap: Reno and Rude find a hidden Hojo lab and then Rufus hires Cloud to help them explore/destroy it. Marlene and Denzel are unimpressed with Tifa and heart Cloud. Rufus is the evil in a good-sort of way. Rude and Cloud were friends before the original game. Cloud still doesn't have all his memories back and will Vincent ever stop be creepy in the hot no one minds sort of way?

Chapter 2: There Be Dragons…..Vincent to the rescue!

"Yo, pretty boy rise'n'shine!" Reno stormed into Cloud's room. Cloud enters from the bathroom fully dressed.

"The door was locked." Cloud went over to get his sword.

"Really? Strange it just fucking opened!" Reno grinned.

"I heard the lock picks. Three minutes getting a little slow in your old age?" Reno glared at Cloud.

"I'll ha-"

"The hotel staff heard that Turks were coming and changed their locks to the best avaible. Also he was asleep for the first two minutes…" Both Cloud and Rude looked at Reno.

"Yo, some peeps sleepwalk, I sleep lock pick. Dot Head used to lock me to my bed so I would spend the night freeing myself instead of breaking into the Shin-Ra vault." Reno looked like he was remembering a favored memory. "Good times, good fucking times."

"Okay, enough small talk, let's head to the lab. How are we traveling there?" Cloud started to head to the door.

"Ha! I am flying my helicopter! Though we need to eat first 'specially you, Shortie or ya'll never hit that growth spurt!" Reno dodged the half-hearted kick and ran out of the door, cackling.

"Cloud, you do know he won't move until he knows you have had a Soldier sized meal and unlike your group, Reno knows what that means." Rude guided Cloud through the door.

"I know, it's nice not having to explain time and time again to 'people' that I need several times the normal amount of food because of Mako." Cloud locked his door and followed Rude to the dining room.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Mr. Rufus, Mr. Rufus! Tifa is trying to find Cloud again and says she is going to beat you up if you don't tell her where Cloud is!" Marlene and Denzel ran into Rufus Shin-Ra's office and hid behind his desk.

"Thank you for the notice, but have no fear children. Tifa cannot touch me." Rufus smiled at the children at his feet.

"Is it 'cause of your gun?" Denzel asked scooting closer to Rufus.

"Well there is that and let's not forget about the Turks." Rufus ruffled Denzel's and Marlene's hair.

"Okay! Can we stay with you today?" Marlene leaned against Rufus' leg.

"Please! Cloud isn't home and Tifa's weird." Denzel pleaded and both children pelted Rufus with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, but you will have to be very quiet while Tifa is here because she will not be happy that you two are here. Hush, here she comes." Rufus straightened and picked up his pen and started doing paperwork.

Bam! Tifa threw open the door and stomped in with Tseng and Elena following her. "Sir we are sorry. She won't listen." Tseng and Elena said as Tifa stomped up to Rufus' desk and slammed her fists down on top of it.

"Rufus!"

"President Rufus." He corrected.

"Whatever! Where is Cloud? I know you know where he is! Tell me or you are going through your window!" Tifa threatened "And-"Click.

Tifa froze, feeling the two gun barrels pressed against the back of her head. "Ms. Lockheart, we tolerate you because we have to, but we will not tolerate your behavior or threats to the President." Tseng was completely calm.

"Thank you Tseng and Elena but I will answer Ms. Lockheart. Whether she believes me or not, is her choice. After I have answered your questions, my Turks will escort you out of my building. I have no idea where Cloud is 'exactly' through the last sightings of him where that he was driving somewhere on his motorcycle. Now leave." Rufus went back to his paperwork, ignoring the Turks as they dragged Tifa from the room.

"Wow, Mr. Rufus! You are so cool!" Denzel and Marlene gushed after they couldn't hear Tifa's complaints.

"Humph, I can take a break. What would you two like to do?" Rufus backed his chair out of the desk and reached for the children's hands.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Reno is that a dragon chasing us?" Cloud reached for his sword.

"Yes Cloud, yes it is. Are you gonna take fucking care of it?" Reno straightened in his seat and kept dodging the fire balls the dragon was spitting at them. Rude was shooting at the dragon but couldn't get a clear shot of its weak spot.

"Give me a few minutes and then we can continue on to the lab." Cloud jumped from the helicopter at the dragon.

"Don't die, brat! I ain't doing the fucking paperwork!" Reno yelled after him.

Cloud fought the dragon but, as it died, it hit him with one final blow and it took Cloud by surprise. "Reno! Cloud's down, the dragon hit him with its deathblow! We needed to get down there!" Rude said in a slightly louder than normal voice.

"Dude, I'd love to but there is an even bigger motherfucking dragon headed straight for Cloud. We need to kill that fucker first and then save the brat after!" Reno opened fire on the dragon but the weak spot was not in sight, so the bullets did not cause much damage.

"Reno, the dragon is closing in! Idiot, the bullets aren't doing anything!" Rude said in a voice closer to shouting than before. He was getting ready to jump out of the helicopter.

"I ain't deaf here! Wait, what the fuck is that thing?" Reno saw a dark figure descend upon the dragon. Rude grabbed his binoculars and focused on the figure that was ripping the dragon apart. "I believe, Reno, that it is the monster called Chaos that resides in Vincent Valentine's body. It looks like how Cloud described it that one time we got him drunk." Rude calmed knowing that everything will be okay. Vincent wouldn't let Cloud, his pseudo-son, die.

"Whatever dude, the crazy fucker can take care of the fucking dragon! The prissy brat needs us!" Reno pulled a 180 and flew towards Cloud. Vincent rushed to Cloud after killing the dragon and as the Turks made it to Clouds side with Cure materia, potions, and several first aid kits, he bent down to check Cloud's pulse.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

Sir, for your lunch there is a grilled chicken with an herb sauce and for the little ones there is a homemade macaroni and cheese. And to drink we have pure ice water." Tseng set the plates down in front of the three people as Elena tied napkins around the children's necks; it reached their knees while sitting so that if they dropped food it would not stain their clothes. "WE haven't had completely pure water since Cloud left the last time. Tifa doesn't see why we need to buy it when we can buy cheaper water and then get more things for the bar." Marlene and Denzel sat on each side of Rufus and he corrected the way they hold their silverware as they eat.

"I see. Well then, I want you two stop by here every day to get a day's worth of pure water. Cloud will not be happy to find this out. I think it would be better if you came here for water all the time when Cloud is not at home. I will not let you two have bad water." Rufus stabbed at his chicken with slight anger. "In fact, I will talk it over with Cloud if you can spend most of days here. You two are behind in your studies. This way I know you two will be eat and drinking healthy food and water. Tseng remind me to call Cloud tonight."

"Yes Sir. Shall I also bring the children home in a few hours?" Tseng hid a slight smile with extreme control, while Elena was smiling and plotting ways to get the children out on shopping trips. Marlene would look so cute in a pink sundress with brown sandals and a hair cut couldn't hurt either of them.

"Really! That would be so much fun, Mr. Rufus! Can we learn how to fight, shoot guns and use swords, too?" Denzel was bouncing in his seat as the servants brought out the children's favorite dessert.

"Maybe, I will have to talk to Cloud and then find someone to make child-sized handguns. I am sure the Turks will be happy to teach you but you will be learning more important things as well."

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Okay the lab should be right around here. And there it is brat. Now you can't say I have a Zack sense of direction." Reno was proud of himself as the lab door came into view blending into the cliff walls.

"You got lucky this time Reno. I still don't get how you managed to fly a helicopter sideways." Cloud looked uncomfortable surrounded by Rude and Vincent. Vincent hadn't left Clouds side after he healed him and Rude was not to be outdone by Vincent.

"Cloud that is one of those things you think you want to know about but you really don't and should never ask about." Rude motioned Reno to get started on hacking the door's lock, which he opened in a few minutes. "Damn, Hojo, convinced that the world was out to get him." The doors opened with a slight metal whine.

End of Chapter 2

Author's note

C4tth3gr34t: Right so about how I can be a b*tch. No worries I promise to update at least once a week! Also Reno's cussing really comes out when he's stressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Cause if I did Zack would never have died!

Recap: Cloud, Reno, and Rude head to a hidden Hojo lab and then get attack by two dragons. Cloud gets hit but Vincent saves the day. Rufus is plotting ways to save Marlene and Denzel from Tifa. Tifa is not the best person to care for children.

C4tth3gr34t: I am super sorry about how long it has taken to update but fanfiction will not let me. there is some error message that pops up everytime I try to update. Also random info, Rufus has trained Reno no to swear in front of children. He does want Reno corrupting them.

Chapter 3: Death by cuteness and a new friend, maybe?

"Well, I think this was the lab Hojo was using before Sephorith killed him. This data looks only two years old. I can't tell what he was doing here, but I know which rooms we should check. There are only two rooms with power being used in large quantities." Rude looked up from the computer and headed to the door on the other side of the room.

"I, for one, am very unimpressed. SO far all we have found are dusty rooms and computers, not a single monster to fight." Reno followed his partner with Cloud and Vincent close behind.

"Let's count our blessings, while they last Reno. For all we know both of these two rooms have huge monsters designed to kill Soldiers." Cloud was wary of the lab. It brought up unpleasant memories of watching Zack die.

"I, too, find it strange that there have not been any Hojo-made monsters appearing to inhabit this lab. This means there was something he thought was so important that he couldn't trust monsters to guard it without causing it harm." Vincent pulled Death Penalty from its holster and watched while Rude checked the door.

"Reno, it's locked. Open it." Rude stood back and let Reno work his magic. In under a minute the door slid open and the green glow of Mako spilled into the hallway.

"Are those children?" Cloud rushed into the room putting his sword away as he neared the three Mako tubes with three silver haired children floating in them. "Reno we need to free them!" Cloud began to look around for a way to open the tubes without damaging the children.

"Cloud, calm yourself, these children carry a resemblance to Sephorith. They could be back-up clones made to take Sephorith's place should something happen to him." Vincent was in the doorway, watching as both Turks aided Cloud in his search. Cloud whirled to glare at Vincent. "I don't care if they are mini-Jenovas, they are children and no child should ever have to be left in Mako. Rude try to find some clothes for the kids."

"Rude, ya'd better listen, 'cause Cloud is in mama-chocobo mode! Hey! Watch the face, and I think I found the way to open the tubes." Reno dodged Cloud's swipe and hit a hidden button. The Mako began to drain and the children lowered to the ground in little heaps. Rude came back in with an arm-full of child-sized clothing and towels. Once the Mako drained completely the tubes opened. Cloud rushed to take the breathing masks off the children and wipe off the Mako as best he could. Reno and Rude help him put the unconscious children in the too big clothes.

"We will have to carry them even when they wake. I checked and there are no shoes for the children." Vincent slinked back into the room with an olive branch.

"Thanks, Vincent but who knows when the children will wake up. They have been in Mako for at least two years." Cloud smoothed the hair on the smallest child.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Shera, was Cloud here a few days ago? I can see his shitting bike in front of the fucking inn." Cid sat down at the table as Shera served him tea and lunch. "I think so, but he forgot to come say 'hello', but I think he is doing something with the red-headed and the bald Turk." Shera sat down across from Cid with her own meal.

"Humph, Cloud really needs to say 'no' to those two. The bike needs a tune up from the look of it. I will go and take it to fix it up after I drink my tea." Cid tucked into his meal.

"Cid Highwind, I would almost say you care about that boy." Shera giggled at Cid's expression.

"Lady, I know ya' crazy but that statement takes it to new levels. I care about that bike! It's the only bike I made and I won't let it get destroyed!" Cid hid the flush across his face.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

As the group walked, Rude, Reno, and Cloud carried a child each on their backs. Three small groans made the group stop and set the children down. "I can't believe that they are waking up so soon." Cloud watched as three green eyes opened and focused on him. Their eyes widened and the children threw themselves at Cloud. "Big Brother, we knew you would save us! Hojo kept saying how you wouldn't and how you hated us, but we did believe him at all!" the children wailed as one and started crying.

"Hush, it's all right. I am here now, I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you three." Cloud gathered the small bodies into his arms and comforted them.

"Heh, the only times when Cloud can show emotion is with children. I told you that he is a mama-chocobo!" The three children glared at Reno and growled. Reno backed away with his hand in the air and went to pick the lock for the other powered room.

"Hush, Reno is my friend even though he is an idiot. Now tell me, do you know who else Hojo had in this lab?" Cloud stood up and watched Reno and Rude enter the room.

"Not his name but Hojo laughed about how trusting and weak he was." The smallest one with hair to his shoulders said, while clinging to Clouds leg, the other two were quick to follow.

"I see, well then can you tell me your names? Hojo stole my memory so I don't know them if he ever told me about you three."

"Kadaj!" said the youngest with medium length hair.

"I'm Loz." Whimpered the oldest with short hair.

"I am Yahzoo." Whispered the second oldest with long hair.

"I see very good names, don't you agree, Vincent." Cloud looked over his shoulder at the dark man.

"Yes and it seems you have picked up three more strays Cloud, though they are very cute and tame." Vincent made no sound as he walked to the little group. The three children stared at him with huge eyes. "Also, their eyes are just like Sephorith's."

"So, Big Brother is better than Eldest Brother any day 'cause he is soft and warm like a mother." Yahzoo said cuddling into Cloud's leg with his brothers nodding in agreement.

"I see, I knew ya'd be a great mother Cloud! But this is not a good time to spar Cloud; we need you to see who is in this tube." Reno ducked Clouds punch and slided back into the room.

"This can't be good. Children stay with Vincent. He will watch you. I will right back out." Cloud untangled himself ignoring the complaints of the children. He walked into the room and there is a back corner was a tube of Mako with Zack floating in it. "But you died, I watched you die." Cloud walked in a daze to the tube and rested his hands against the glass.

"Well, Brat, it looks like you were too messed up to see that Zack was just barely alive and I guess once you left Hojo found him and fixed him up and continued the experiments. He rigged it so that the tube will not open, Cloud. It is going to take days to open the tube." Reno tried to approach Cloud to remove him from the room, Rude was talking quietly but quickly into his cell phone.

"No, I won't leave him here in pain!" Cloud yelled and suddenly everything but the Turks was pushed against the walls and the glass of tube was cracked.

"Idiot, if the Mako touches you, you will lose control completely!" Reno and Rude tried to move but found that they couldn't lift their arms. "Vincent, get in here! Cloud is losing it!"

Vincent followed by the children ran into the room. Kadaj was hit by a stray piece of debris and cried out in pain. Cloud was snapped out of it and ran to check on the little boy. While Cloud was comforting Kadaj and kissing away the boo-boo, Loz walked over to the tube. He looked at the man inside then at Cloud and then back at the man in the tube and punched the glass shattering it. The Mako rushed out but Loz was unaffected. The adults watched as the little boy picked up Zack's arms and walked over to the door. "Big brother, he needs clothes. Did I do a good thing?" Loz was timid as he shuffled over to Cloud's free arm. "Can I have another hug?"

Cloud laughed. "Of course you can, little brother." Cloud hugged Loz which quickly was joined by the other two. Rude once again emerged with clothes in his arms, along with boots. "Rude, are those first class Soldier uniforms?" Reno inspected the clothes and picked out the size that would fit Zack. "Yes. They were all I could find."

Reno and Rude went over to the unconscious Zack and as they were about to flip him to make it easier to put his clothes on, he groaned and said "Guys, first off I don't swing that way and second we aren't that close. I can put my own clothes on."

"Holy mother—Ouch Cloud! Too hard!" Reno doubled over in pain from the punch Cloud threw.

"Zack, how are you awake? You have been in that tube for at least three years." Rude helped Zack with the laces on the boots. Once done, Zack bounced up and saw Cloud and the three children surrounding him. "Please, I am a Soldier first class, a little Mako can't keep me down! So Cloud when were you going to tell me that you and Sephorith reproduced? Am I the godfather?"

"Zack!" Cloud threw a keyboard at Zack which was dodged and Zack pounced and gave him a bone-crushing hug, as in it would have crushed to bones of a normal human. Cloud tried to break free before giving up and returning the hug. Zack let Cloud go after a few minutes and then turned to Reno and hugged him. "Hey, hey! I don't hug!" Reno tried harder than Cloud but still gave up until Zack let him go and gave Rude a fist bump. "So who are the little guys?" Zack bent down and inspected the children and laughed when they inspected him back.

"They are related to Sephorith in same way but Hojo- _Red Alert Experiment escape! Lab detonation in one minute._

"Well I vote we get out of here and continue this talk back in the inn." Vincent moved to the door and walked out.

"I agree!" Reno followed Vincent out with Rude right behind him. As Cloud and Zack herded the children in front of them, Zack asked. "Who is Mr. tall, dark, and broody?" Zack picked up Loz and Yazoo without breaking stride as Cloud picked up Kadaj, they quickened their pace to catch up with the other three.

"His name is Vincent Valentine and no he does not like nicknames. He was experimented on by Hojo and then put into status, right around the time Hojo started his Jenova experiments."

"Ah, you freed him and he joined your group." Zack exited right before Cloud and ran to the Helicopter that Reno had already started it. He and Cloud leapt onto the helicopter as it left the ground.

End of Chapter

Author's note: Hi! So I would update more often but my editor is writing 2 stories as well, so she is kinda busy! I heart the people who have reviewed and I will respond to the reviews at the end of the chapters. Yes it is an evil plan to make you keep reading my story and then "Pinky we will take-over the world!" *evil laugh* Also, Sephorith killed Hojo when he killed Shin-Ra Sr. because I think he needed to get revenge and Hojo needed to die at the hands of his greatest Experiment, Karma!

HazzaTL3: Thanks for the review! I am glad you like my story. Could you review and tell me what didn't make sense to you? I will be happy to explain it better!

Mayuko-chan: Thanks for letting me know you like my story! I heart your review! I will keep writing!

P.S. All reviewers will be getting a hypothetical Zack Hug as a reward!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! Cause if I did, Zack would have never died!

C4tth3gr34t: Okay, First off I will be answering/responding to reviews at the end of chapters! Thanks for the two that have reviewed!

Chapter 4: Best friends are forever!

"I agree, Rufus, it's completely unnecessary for the children to get impure water. I will have words with Tifa when I get back…. Yes, spending their time running around the city is both wasteful and dangerous. They do need to go to school and I am okay with you teaching them, so long as they are never near the Science Department, if I find out that they were allowed into the Science Department or left alone with a Scientist then you will never be allowed to watch the children again. Talk to you again when we get back to Midgar." Cloud closed his phone as he entered his room. Zack was on the second bed, letting Kadaj and Yahzoo brush and play with his hair. Loz was standing by the door and rushed up to Cloud to be picked up as he entered the room. Cloud bent down and picked up Loz.

"So, you have two more kids in Midgar and you trust them with Rufus Shin-Ra?" Zack raised an eyebrow but didn't move because Kadaj and Yahzoo had started to braid his hair.

"Yes, he isn't his father. He helped out getting rid of Sephorith and he figured out what Shin-Ra owed me for those years in the lab. Oh, apparently Rude already told him about you and the children. He already has his accountants working out what they owe you and he is raising my pay for the job. He has a soft-spot for children, but don't tell anyone, they won't believe it." Cloud sat across from Zack and laughed at how he looked with braids.

"I see that you have already showered. I am going to take the little ones to get them cleaned up. You should get ready for bed, you need to get your strength back. Come on you three, Vincent found you some nightclothes. We will go shopping for more clothes when we get back to Midgar." Cloud led the children into the bathroom.

"Ha, Cloud is all grown up!" Zack shook out the braids out and jumped off the bed. "So I have an hour before Cloud gets done with the kids. What to do, what to do? I know! I will get to know Vin better!" Zack bounced out of the room.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Lady Yuffie! What is the meaning out this? You have to get ready for a meeting with the elders in ten minutes!" A servant worried when he found Yuffie in her travel clothes and half way out her window.

"Well, Reno called me about finding something really cool! I think it might be some new materia! So I'm leaving for a while! Let my dad know! Also I have tied up the honor guards and the secret forces, so I will be long gone by the time you guys find them and set them free!" Yuffie jumped out of her window.

The servant whimpered and ran to tell Yuffie's father, but, as Yuffie said, by the time they found and freed the guards, Yuffie was already out of the country with no trace of her whereabouts.

"Why is she set on running away when it's finally time for her to take up the mantel of the heir to my throne! Guards do not rest until she has been found and brought back to this castle! Also find out who this Reno is! I will not have my heir in contact with filth!" The Emperor of Wutai raged and threw his cup at the wall.

"Well, sire if I speak so freely as to say that she is used to the freedom she had before you made it official that she would succeed you, that is why she runs off like this all the time. I suggest if you cannot stand her actions then you could always find a replacement." The slimy advisor was the only one brave (stupid) enough to approach the emperor when he was enraged. ~Thunk~ The ornate letter opener buried itself into the wall next to the advisor's head.

"Think before you open your mouth. Someone could take such talk as treason, but luckily I know better. Leave me and only come back once my daughter has been found." The emperor sat down at his desk and began to work. The advisor, visibly shaken, bowed and rushed out of the room. Once, the advisor had left and was out of earshot, the emperor turned to a shadow at his side. 'Kill him and anyone within his circle of trust." Then the emperor returned to his work, no one talks about his daughter like that.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Hey Vin! I wanted to talk to you!" Zack burst into Vincent's room. Vincent sighed at the nickname.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. I do not do nicknames." Vincent moved to the table so they could look at each other as they talked. This was shaping up to be a very long day.

"Okay! ~smile~ Vin tell me how you and Cloud met and stuff!" Zack flopped onto the chair

"~huff~ Why don't you ask Cloud? He can tell the story just as well as I can."

"Yeah, but the kid is so shy and he's busy with his new kids! C'mon spill! Or I will start calling you Vinny!" Zack smiled his thousand-watt smile and Vincent crumbled.

"Okay, I was in a coffin in the basement of the Shin-Ra Mansion. I was an experiment of Hojo before Sephiroth was born. I am unable to sleep or age and thus for me to "sleep" I needed a critical wound that put my body in a status to heal said wound. Once, Cloud found me and told me what Hojo had done to my son, Sephiroth, I agreed that he must be killed for it was the only way to free him from Jenova and save him from the twisted destiny that Hojo had planned for him. After the final battle, I realized that Cloud still carried a heavy load and I vowed to help him in any way possible." Vincent looked a little startle about how much he told this stranger.

"Oh, so that was you in the coffin. I found you but I thought you were just sleeping and it creeped me out and so I didn't wake up you up! I am glad that Cloud has found such good friends! I was worried about the little guy, he is just so shy! It makes me want to hug and protect him!" Zack bounced up from his chair.

"I see."

"Hmm, it took me longer than I thought it would to find your room, so I got to go back to mine and Cloud's room before he gets upset that I ain't resting. He is such a Mama-chocobo!" Zack bounced out the door.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Cid, I know you're home! You are the only one who would take my bike! We need a ride back to Midgar!" Cloud shouted at the airship. Zack was doing squats as they waited for this Cid person to respond.

"Yeah, Yeah I hear ya'! My ship ain't your fucking ferry service!" A blond man appeared onto the deck on the ship.

"Shera said that if you swore in front of the kids you would owe us a free ride to where ever we wanted to go." Cloud smiled as Cid was flabbergasted at the mini-Sephoriths hiding behind Cloud.

"Aw come on Cloud, Mini-Sephoriths? Please tell me you didn't take them to Shera and I swear I'll take you where ever you want to go." Cid was slightly panicked as Reno and Zack started laughing.

"No, I didn't, but I told her about them and I will take them to spend the day with her if you don't take us to Midgar." Cloud smirked.

"Okay, Okay! Don't get pushy. Are the mini-Sephoriths on our side or will they be planning to take over the world?" Cid waved the group on to the ship, grumbling as the Tucks landed their 'copter on the heli-pad.

"Hi! My name is Zack Fair! Did you ever get into Space?" Zack bounded up to Cid.

"What? No! The old bastard of a president pulled the funding at the last moment! How the hell did you know that anyway?" Cid was thrown off guard by Zack's friendliness.

"Oh! I was a Soldier First Class! I was the one that escaped from Hojo and freed Cloud before I was captured again! So you are a friend of Cloud's? How did you guys meet? Did you help stop Sephorith with him? What is the name of your airship? Did you make it yourself?" Zack bounced in place waiting for Cid to answer.

"Cloud broke one of my planes and I liked how he was going against Shin-Ra with that tiny group, the rest is history! I made my ship! Her name is Sherra! Now get inside, so I can get these Turks off my ship!" Vincent stopped beside Cid as Zack bounded after Cloud.

"So tell me, Vincent and Cid what is it like to be interrogated by the Planet's friendliest puppy?" Reno had just gotten over his laughing fit.

"Strange, he is rather disarming and you feel like you can tell your whole life story to him and it wouldn't faze him." Vincent was clearly uncomfortable about this subject.

"Yeah, I never thought I would answer that question. It's weird. Is he always like that?" Cid looked at the door where Zack, Cloud and the children disappeared into.

"Nope! He was holding back today. He didn't want to overwhelm Cloud's friends. Now, you know why he was Sephiroth's friend before the whole Jenova thing. Sephiroth never stood a chance." Reno waltzed into the inner of the aircraft; Rude followed him after securing the helicopter.

"So what do you make of him, Vincent?" Cid knew Vincent would have the best opinion of this old "friend" of Cloud's.

"He is very loyal to Cloud and a truly good person and very very cheerful and naïve. He has not lied once since we found him." Vincent knew this because of the monsters living inside him reacted when someone lied in his presence.

"Good, it's been awhile buddy. I was thinking of going for a fly for awhile, want to join?"

Cid started to head into the aircraft.

"Shera asking about children again?"

"Shut ya' mouth!" Cid blushed and stomped the rest of way inside. Vincent smiled and joined him.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Sire, we have information about Reno." A group of ninjas kneeled a respectful distance from their emperor.

"Well, stop stalling and tell me!"

"Reno appears to be a Turk for Shin-Ra."

"What!"

"He was also in our country around the time when that Don was here."

"What!"

"And there have been sightings of Lady Yuffie and Reno… holding hands, Sire"

"WHAT!"

"Sire, remember your blood pressure!"

End of Chapter

Authors note: I have nothing really to say, but I have decided that Vincent is Sephorith's father and he knows it. Sephorith did not know this fact.

P.S. People who review will get a hypothetical Zack Hug!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters! If I did Zack would have never died!

Chapter five: Introductions are fun!

"Git off my ship! Vincent I will be here to pick you up sometime, be ready!" Cid walked back onto the ship before Tifa could make it to the group.

"Okay, Zack, we will first go to see Rufus about your back pay and then we will go shopping and then we will go to the house. Follow me. Vincent thanks for driving my bike to my house." Cloud was handing the children up to Reno as Zack noticed that something was moving fast towards Cloud out of the corner of his eye. Reacting with instinct, Zack lashed out and batted whatever it was away from Cloud.

Tifa screamed as she slammed into a bolder. Everyone was shocked and Zack realized that she wasn't a threat to Cloud.

"Sorry! You surprised me and I reacted without thinking!" Zack scratched the back of his head, bashfully as he offered his hand to help Tifa up, which she ignored.

"I don't know who you think you are, but what makes you think it's okay to attack people without warning!" Tifa snapped at Zack and then she looked for support from Cloud.

"Tifa, you are over reacting, he already apologized, get over it. Also as a Soldier First Class, he acts first and thinks later!" Tifa was shocked when Cloud defended this man over her.

"Yeah, you crazy chick! Plus Zack's a puppy, so not thinking is his strong point!" Reno hopped down from his perch.

"Not helping Reno." Rude was quick to place himself between Loz and Kadaj and Tifa.

"Cloud, who is this man? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tifa glared at Zack and then she noticed the small silver hair children peering at her. "And who are the children?"

"He is—"

"ZACK!" Zack was tackled to the ground by a smallish blur.

"Who? Oh my god! It's you! Yuffie you have grown up so much!" Zack pulled Yuffie into a hug which she responded to happily.

"Well, his name is Zack Fair, he was the first class at Nibelheim when Sephiroth went insane. He tried to stop him and then free himself and Cloud from Hojo which only really freed Cloud as Zack was recaptured. He is the most liked Soldier ever. Wutai warriors like him and have been known to give him food when no one is looking. He is also Cloud Strife's best friend. Zack, here is the Buster sword." A man emerged from the same rock that Tifa slammed into.

"Who are you?" Cloud looked confused.

"It's, It's…" Reno pointed and grabbed Rude.

"Kunzel! It's been so long buddy!" Zack put Yuffie down and hugged his friend before he took his sword back.

"How the hel-heck did you know about this?" Reno edged away from Kunzel towards Yuffie. Tifa was still overwhelmed by Cloud picking this Zack person over her.

"I have my ways. Zack it was good to see you but I am very busy. I will message you. Here is a new phone. It has all of your contacts. Bye." Kunzel turned around and walked away, waving goodbye.

"Bye! See you around!" Zack looked through his new phone.

"Strange, but we have a tight schedule to keep. Tifa, I need to talk to you later. Let's go you guys." Cloud put Loz and Kadaj into the helicopter and got in after them, Zack followed him.

"Hey! I can come too, Cloud!" Tifa started towards the helicopter but Reno stopped her.

"Sorry, lady but it's full. You will have to wait. C'mon Yuffie, Bossman doesn't like to wait." Reno and Rude got into the cockpit. Zack and Yuffie got into the helicopter after them. Reno started it up and they left Tifa by herself.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Hmmm, the Planet's emotions are all over the place. I for-see a storm coming and it will only get worse until it completely cleans up. Aerith, I wish that you would talk to me like you do for Cloud. I believe that I need to go to Cloud." Nanaki walked away from the pool of lifestream he was peering into and towards the elders of his village.

"Seer Nanaki, what did you see?" The hunched over, cloaked figures spoke as one. Nanaki was still in awe that they could do that but they did have years of practice.

"I see a terrible storm coming. I need to go to Cloud and help him find the way to clean it away." Nanaki bowed his head towards group.

"I fear that, the cloud that protects us from the strife, will surely break if he does not have proper support this time around." It was impossible to tell which of the cloaked figures had spoken.

"Yes, young fire lion, go be with the protector of Gaia. He will need his true friends with him to weather this storm. Nanaki knew that voice to be his grandmother but he still couldn't guess where she was sitting amongst the group.

"I will start the journey tomorrow. I have a question. Do you practice to be this mystic and confusing?" Nanaki tilted his head in confusion.

"Young one, Elders do not reveal their secrets to anyone, that includes the Seer." The groups said as one again, with affection in their voices.

"I see. I will keep that in mind. I will take my leave now."

"Stay safe and may the Goddess hold you in her heart." His grandmother said.

c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {:::::::::::::::: c= {::::::::::::::::

"Is that amount alright with you? I can have the accountant run the numbers again if you do not like the number." Rufus watched as Zack gaped at a copy of the check that had been deposited into his bank account he had just handed him.

"Dude, this amount is great!" Zack showed Cloud the amount, Cloud's eyebrows rose.

"So Zack, would you be willing to continue working for Shin-Ra? We could really use a real Soldier First Class again." Rufus knew the answer before he asked to question.

"Sorry man, but I am going to work with Cloud doing whatever he does. Sounds tons more fun than being a Soldier!" Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and smiled at Rufus.

"I thought so. I will just have to make do with what I have. Cloud, Marlene and Denzel will be done with their classes soon. This would be a great time to introduce them to their new family members." Rufus smirked as Cloud realized that the clones had once again attached themselves to his legs.

"Thank you for taking care of them, Rufus. Would it be too much to ask you to do the same with Kadaj, Yahzoo, and Loz once they get settled in? Should we work up a payment plan?"

"Of course the brothers can join Marlene and Denzel. I do not need any of your money. Hopefully, the children will work for me once they grow up." Rufus clearly had plans for everything.

"Found someone to give you a heir yet?" Cloud smiled as Rufus paled.

"There are many factors that are still unclear, but have no fear my bloodline will never die out." Rufus glared at Cloud.

The sound of small feet running filled the room and then the door was opened and in flew Denzel and Marlene running up to Cloud to hug him. The brothers moved out of the older childrens way. Marlene and Denzel notice the three younger boys standing beside Cloud look very timid.

"Cloud?" Marlene asked, while letting him go.

"Marlene, Denzel. These three boys are like me and needed someone to take care of them. I will be adopting them like I did with Denzel as soon as I can. Are you okay with making our family bigger?" Cloud knelt and looked into their eyes. Denzel and Marlene turned from Cloud and inspected the younger children. Marlene smiled and hugged Kadaj, while Denzel and Loz sized each other up.

"Okay, but do I have share my room with them?" Denzel asked after freeing himself from Loz's hug only to be caught by Yahzoo.

"Yeah our house is tiny where are we going to fit?" Marlene let Yahzoo inspect her braid and redo it better.

"I have already thought about that and talked to Rufus. WE will be moving to a new and bigger house, closer to where you guys will be taking lessons. Also, this is my best friend Zack Fair. He will also be living with us. The bad people got him and we just were able to free him." Marlene smiled at Zack.

"Uncle Zack! The Flower Lady told me all about you!" Marlene hugged Zack's leg before he picked her up and hugged her. Denzel was much more reserved at approaching Zack. He did not like that Cloud introduced Zack as his best friend, Cloud only had friends, never best friends before. Would he take Cloud away from them, like Tifa kept trying or would he be an ally?

"Hello, Zack, my name is Denzel Strife." Denzel held out his hand to shake Zack's but Zack ignored this and swapped Denzel into a hug which was reluctantly returned.

Slam! Reno flew through the door into a wall. He sat up in a daze.

"Reno! It is not okay for you to grab my….you-know-what! I can't believe you! You owe me something really expensive to make up for this!" Yuffie stomped into the room, bright red.

"That's my girl!" Reno grinned and hopped off the ground. He walked over to Yuffie and hugged her.

"Bossman, my shift is over! Going to show the princess around town!" Reno and Yuffie left but Rude remained.

"Try not to be killed by ninjas." Rufus warned.

"Well, Rufus is has been a nice visit but we have to go shopping, unpack all of our stuff in the new house, and then I have to talk to Tifa." Cloud's group left with Zack bounding ahead of them.

Chapter end

Author's note: Now there are two options, one I can write the shopping trip or move straight to Cloud and Tifa's talk and other stuff. Review to vote or it will be left up to my choice and I don't know if I am motivated enough to write about a shopping trip. =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places! Cause If I did ZACK would have never died!

Recap: (Haven't done one of these in a while) Reno and Rude find a hidden Hojo lab and take Cloud to explore it. They find the chibi-remants and Zack! Vincent is with then still being a creeper but is rather good with the kids. Zack interrogates people without realizing it and no one can resist his charm. Tifa is a bitch and nobody seems to like her. Yuffie's dad has just found out about her and Reno, death by overprotective ninjas, ninji, whatever…. Also Cloud and the kids are moving out from the bar? Will Rufus still be an asshole/evil dude and when will he get an heir?

C4tth3gr34t: Hmmm, if you love Tifa, then you might get a tad upset with the rest of the story, because I hate her and it will really start showing in the rest of the story.

Chapter 6: Just when you think everything is going well….. You find out Fate is an evil bitch who is always PMSing

"Tifa, the kids and I are moving out." Cloud was unmoved when Tifa started to cry.

"WWW-Why! Don't you want them to have a proper family? Is it 'cause I didn't buy the right type of water, again? I promise I won't do it again? Is that why none of your stuff is in your room?" Tifa wailed and threw herself at Cloud trying to get him to cave.

"Yes and no. Tifa everytime I leave you start buying bad water. I can no longer trust you to keep the Childern happy and healthy. Also, Rufus have offered to tutor Marlene and Denzel until the schools can reopen, so its better if they are closer to the Shin-Ra building. Finally, a bar is no place for two young children to grow up." Cloud pushed Tifa off of him and moved away form her. Her tears had magically stopped, if they were ever real.

"But they need a mother-figure, in their lives and do you think that Zack-person could fill that role! And you are gone for weeks at a time, who will take care of them then, huh Cloud! Having just one parental figure doesn't work, Cloud!" Tifa started yelling at Cloud, when she realized that crying didn't work.

"Well, I turned out fine and I only had one parent." Tifa frozen realizing her mistake, but before she could say anything Cloud was heading towards the door. "Tifa, you can visit from time to time. It's also just the children need a safer place to live and since Zack, my best friend, is moving in with us we need a bigger place."

"Okay, Cloud if's that what you really want but know I am always here for you!" Tifa smiled and tried to draw Cloud's attention to her chest which didn't work because he was also completely out of the door.

"Bye"

=^.^=

"Sire, what are you doing?" The servant walked into a very familiar scene though this time it was the Emperor haft way out his window. The Emperor with an evil gleam in his eyes, laughed.

"I am getting my innocent baby girl back from that Turk! If my ninja's can't find her then I will! Also I have tied up the guards and ninjas. I will be long gone by the time they get free. I have left orders on my desk for you about who will be in charge until I get back. Have fun" The Emperor waved at the servant and jumped out the window.

The servant rushed to the window and as watched at the Emperor sneaked out of the palace. "The entire family is crazy. Oh well, got to go find the ninjas, so they can bring the Emperor back and inform the general. I hate my life." The servant rushed to inform everyone that the Emperor had left to go get Lady Yuffie. This was going to be a very long day.

=^.^=

Once everything was put away in their new house, Marlene went over to talk to Zack as he made dinner. The three brothers went to take a nap on Cloud's bed, ignoring their own beds. Denzel is wary of Zack snuck out the back to practice his sword techniques; Cloud could help him when he got home. Zack noticed that Denzel was having trouble on some of the moves and so went out to help him, asking Marlene to call him in once the timer was done.

"Hey buddy! Here let me help you with that! I bet Tseng tried to teach you. It doesn't need to be quiet that complex!" Zack showed Denzel the easier and faster way to do the same move he was having trouble with. "Here you try! I know you can do it!" Zack watched eagerly for Denzel to try the move again. Denzel pulled off the move.

"Thanks, Zack… Can I ask you a question?" Denzel suddenly found his shoes really interesting.

"Sure, little buddy! But you have to look me in the eye when you do!" Zack's smile grew as Denzel's shocked face.

"So, you have known Cloud since forever right? Does this mean you are going to try to take him away from Marlene and me, like Tifa? Cause she doesn't want to share Cloud with us but we need him more cause we are kids and-and he takes care of us real good and makes us safe!" Denzel started crying. Zack pulled Denzel into a hug.

"Awww, little buddy, what kind of guy do you take me for? I will never try to take Cloud away, I promise and I always keep my promises. Also, I will help you protect Cloud from Tifa, 'cause she is creepy!" Zack got a watery smile from Denzel.

"There we go. No worries! Let's go get some food, huh?" Just and Zack reached to take Denzel's hand his arm flared in pain and Denzel clutched at his head, following to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Denzel, Zack! What's wrong!" Cloud watched as a black mark appeared on Zack's arm gushing black liquid. The same type of liquid seeped through Denzel's fingers.

"What in the name of the Goddess is that?" Cloud rushed over to their sides. Zack waved him off and so Cloud picked Denzel up from the ground and Denzel clung to Cloud crying in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. Marlene, call Rufus and tell him we have a problem. Come on Zack lets clean that liquid off and bandage your arm." Cloud sped walked back into the house. "Kadaj, Loz, Yahzoo! Wake up we need help!" At their big brother's call the three children ran down the stairs.

"Big Brother, how can we help?" Loz was quick to offer.

"Get warm water, bandages and turn off the oven. Dinner is going to be delayed." Cloud tried to set Denzel down on the couch but he wouldn't let go of Cloud. So, Cloud sat on the couch with Denzel cradled in his lap. Zack tried to help Loz but he sat down by Cloud at the glare he got from the three little boys. Kadaj brought the bandages to Cloud, Yahzoo got the warm water and Loz turned off dinner.

"Cloud, Mr. Tseng said that they would be here as soon as they get a hold of Reno." Marlene helped Cloud bandage Denzel and Zack.

"Cloud. I see the storm has already hit."

"Nanaki, how did you find me?" Everyone but Cloud and Marlene was shocked at the sight of a talking fire lion/wolf/thing.

"You door was left open. I am glad that you have moved to a safer neighborhood for the children. Hello, friends of Cloud, my name is Nanaki. I am a firelion. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nanaki bowed his head in greeting.

"Do you know your tail is on fire? My name is Zack Fair!" Zack smiled is thousand-walt smile at Nanaki, blinding him for a moment, before Cloud elbowed him in the side, hard.

"My name is Kadaj and these two are my older brothers, Yahzoo and Loz. We aren't just Cloud's friends! We are his little brothers as well! We are family!" Kadaj was quick to correct Nanaki's mistake.

"I see. I am sorry for not realizing that you are Cloud family. And yes Zack I do know my tail is on fire. There is a reason why my race is called firelions and it's not because we are red." Nanaki gave the impression that he was smiling.

=^.^=

Thud. Snap! Reno slammed some thug into the ground breaking a few bones. The thug's buddies were laying on the ground groaning in pain. "And that's why you don't mess with ma' girl!"

"Reno! I got the ice creams! Why are there people on the ground?" Reno smiled at Yuffie as she handed him his cone.

"Did you beat up guys who were talking bad about me again? You know how much I like doing that Reno! You never learned to share did you!" Yuffie huffed as Reno draped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from the downed men.

"Aww, babe you know that! Plus it was quicker this way. Now, we can head to the estate of the rich geezer I was telling you about." Reno smirked as Yuffie perked up.

"You mean the one with all the rare materia?"

"Yep! I thought we could borrow his materia for him 'cause he ain't using it." Reno's smirked turned into something rather evil matched only by Yuffie's.

"Aww Reno you are the best boyfriend ever!" Yuffie leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Reno's smirk turned into the very familiar shit-eating grin.

"Heh, I know it!" Reno leaned down to kiss Yuffie back while shooting one of the thugs in the leg because he could, when his cell phone started ringing. The lyrics for 'Let the bodies hit the floor' filled the air.

"God damn work!" Reno flipped opened his phone.

Chapter End

C4tth3gr34t: I heart me! Still no heir for Rufus!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of places! Cause if I did Zack would have never died!

Recap: Cloud has taken the children and moved out of seventh heaven, away from Tifa. Reno and Yuffie go on a date, which they are cutesy in their own way. Yuffies' dad, who I have just found out is named Lord Godo, has pulled a Yuffie to find and "save" her. Geostigma has appeared; so far only Zack and Denzel have it. Nanaki has found Cloud!

C4tth3gr34t: okay, I am just going to refer back to Cloud explaining to Zack that Aierth being dead. I don't want to write about it because it's sad. Also if anyone has noticed the laws of physics tend not to apply to ff7 so if I break or ignore them, sorry but they broke in the original game when Cloud hid his sword in his boot or somewhere.

Chapter 7: Does Rufus really have a plan for everything?

"…And so as the Science Department begins to research a cure the Security Department with be split into two group one will search for a cure and the other will bring the infected to hospitals if they cannot be taken care of anywhere else, any questions?" Rufus finished his speech as those gathered flipped through the large packet, that Tseng had handed them. Cloud still had Denzel in his lap, who had slightly calmed down by then. The three brothers snuggled Cloud on his sides, warned to not upset Denzel. Marlene had made herself comfortable on Zack's lap babbling on about how she takes care of Aierth's flowers and how she sells them on the weekends.

"Let me get this straight, ten years ago you wrote up a plan incase a strange disease broke out most likely caused by Hojo?" Cloud knew he should be more surprised but he really wasn't for this is Rufus Shin-Ra.

Rufus smirked but before he could respond, Tifa stumbled into the house, clutching her face. That weird black liquid dripping off her face as well, she was groaning in pain. Elena and Tseng sprung into action. Reno wouldn't move from cuddling Yuffie on the loveseat. Elena guided Tifa to a chair and Tseng brought bandages over as Elena, careful not to let any touch her skin, collect some of the liquid for testing. Once Tifa was taking care of, she turned to Cloud, her face almost completely covered.

"W-What is happening to me, Cloud?"

"We don't know but we will find out. Don't worry Denzel, we will get you fixed. You, Marlene and Tifa will be staying at one of the hospitals while Zack and I look for clues." Cloud had tried to get Zack to stay behind but it was worse than convincing Tifa that he didn't like her.

"You are going to leave me here after you promised? You should stay with me." Tifa would never let go of the promise Cloud made when they were children.

"No Tifa, I can't help anyone here. You will be here with Denzel, Marlene, Kadaj, Loz, and Yahzoo. I will come back." Cloud met Tifa's gaze before she dropped it.

"Okay, if that's what you think is best." Tifa remained starring at the table.

"Rufus have you picked up any large amounts of Life stream movement, recently. I think we should start there." Cloud had a feeling this had something to do with either Jenova or Gaia.

"Yes, I have Cloud. Elena, the map of those places." Rufus waved a hand at Elena and she produced a map from somewhere. She handed it to Cloud.

"The red marks are the places with the most activity and the purple marks indicate the places were activity has recently started up." Rufus drank the water that Tseng had gotten him earlier.

"There are a lot of marks. We will start with the closest places and move out from there. Do you still have the Hardy Daytona?"

"Of course, Cloud. You have a bike." Rufus raised a brow. Cloud had given it back to him after they had won.

"I do but Zack doesn't. Also, I need you to take care of Kadaj, Loz, and Yahzoo for me. I know you three want to come but it isn't safe for small children." Cloud quieted their protests instantly.

"No worries, chibis! I will look after Cloud for ya!" Zack could barely contain himself, an adventure with bikes! How could like get better!

"Yuffie, could you check the locations that are in Wutia? You know the land better than anyone?" Yuffie's attention was drawn away from Reno and Rude for a moment.

"Sure Cloud! Reno and Rude can help! So can Nanaki!" Yuffie loved exploring! It meant more chances to find materia! Reno sadly could not say no to Yuffie no matter how tough he came off as. She was he 'weakness', damn it every man had one!

"I will finance this, in Zack words, adventure on the condition all finds that can be used for other means are mine." Rufus never wastes money. Thus the reason he paid Zack and Cloud off. No messy settlement hearings.

"Yuffie! Get away from that Turk!" Lord Godo crashed through a window, ready to fight.

"Daddy! What are you doing here! You aren't suppose to leave Wutia! Bad Daddy, Bad!" Yuffie scolded her father and he crumbled. Yuffie had no issue controlling the men in her life.

"B-But Reno is a Turk and you are my baby girl!"

"I know, Daddy but Reno has saved my life many a time and he gives me the best presents besides you. Also he is Zack's friend!" Yuffie knew she won this fight.

"A friend of Zack, hmmm, this changes things." Lord Godo looked around the room and spotted Zack sitting on the couch, very confuzzeled.

"Zack! Here is some Wutia candy, enjoy! Well honey if you want to be with Reno than who am I to stop you! Men, we are going home! Fix the window!" Lord Godo jumped from the window and suddenly it was fixed.

"I hate ninjas! Beside you babe of course." Reno whined after Yuffie hit him.

"Strange, No thank you Zack. I am full. Rufus shall we get to it. Zack if you would." Cloud set Denzel in Tseng's arms, while Marlene jumped off Zack's lap to hug Cloud. Cloud was knocked over by the crying brothers but Elena saved him, something about ice cream.

"Let's Mosey(I don't know if I spelled this right, please review if I didn't)!" Zack bounced out the door followed by the rest which included Vincent.

_A woman's giggles._

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: word of the day confuzzel, a made up word that implies that one is so confused that their perception of everything seems fuzzy. I made up this word and it only works for chibis and Zack Fair. People you review will get a hypothical Zack hug. Also this Chapter is so short because I am setting up for the journey. Thanks!

HazzaTL3: Thanks for the review! For awahile I couldn't update. So Chapters 3-6 were uploaded all together. Are things making more sense, now?


	8. Chapter 8

To all my loyal fans! I am totally getting back to writing my stories! I had an epic fight with college/work and while I kept kicking its ass... It just wouldn't admit defeat! So I am now back to writing and I would like to remind people that I am writing these stories for fun and so I will try to keep up the updates! Please forgive me!


End file.
